Episode 75
の |romaji = Hangyakusha no Jubaku|type = Anime|airs = September 27, 2015 (Japanese) October 31, 2016 (English)|season = 2|duration = 24 minutes|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 74|next = Episode 76|image = |englishtitle = Shay's Revenge}}"Curse of the Resistors" ( の Hangyakusha no Jubaku), known as "Shay's Revenge" in the Dub version, is the seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Dennis revealed his true identity in front of everyone. The other members of Lancers could not believe their eyes at such a revelation. Shun's wrath and hate reaches a zenith. While witnessing Dennis and Shun's duel unfolding, the Yūto within Yūya starts to respond. Summary is shocked to learn that Dennis is from Academia.]] Yūya recaps that the final match of the first round of the Friendship Cup is Shun vs. Dennis. The Xyz vs. Xyz showdown resulted in Dennis revealing that he was an agent of Academia after he Fusion Summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", and Dennis declared the beginning of a hunting game. Melissa asks what Academia is and what Dennis is talking about, but shakes it off, declaring that there is no doubt that the Duel is getting heated up. Yūya is still in shock, and he asks if Dennis is really from Academia. Reiji explains to the Executive Council that he's certain that the enemy has already slipped into City. Gael comments that he'd wondered what Reiji was about to say, and Azul notes that Reiji looks like he has already identified the person in question. Reiji comments that the Executive Council know this too, don't they? But no-one responds and White Taki calmly suggests that they see this Duel through to the end for now, as cancelling it would throw the citizens into disorder. activates two Continuous Trap Cards "Raid Raptors - Lock Chain" and "Raid Raptors - Reactor".]] Melissa declares that Shun only has 2500 LP, and is putting up a good fight with his Rank 6 2000 ATK "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". On the other hand, Dennis commands "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", a Level 10 behemoth with 4500 ATK. With 2400 LP himself, Dennis requests to be allowed to show Shun his gratitude for ripping off his mask. Shun insults him, while Yuzu, Serena, Reira, and Jean-Michel Roget all watch. Shun looks back as the shadow of "Chaos Giant" looms over him, vowing not to let this loathsome monster rampage again. Dennis replies that if Shun could do that, then Heartland would still be peaceful, right? Shun tells him to shut up, and he activates two Set Trap Cards; the Continuous Trap Cards "Raid Raptors - Lock Chain" and "Raid Raptors - Reactor". "Lock Chain" will switch a Special Summoned monster to Defense Position who's ATK is higher than that of all "Raid Raptors" monsters that Shun controls, and giant chains wrap around "Chaos Giant" and bind it, while "Reactor" will destroy a monster whose position changed and inflict damage equal to its ATK. .]] Melissa calls it a formidable double-Trap and declares that it's over and Dennis's LP will hit zero, but Dennis explains that the effect of "Chaos Giant" prevents it from being affected by Magic or Trap Cards. "Chaos Giant" breaks the chains, sending the massive links flying through the stadium, including several that head directly for Melissa. Fortunately they dissolve before they can hit her box, but Melissa is still shaken from the near miss. She asks what that was all about and notes that it feels like Dennis has become kind of brutal. Melissa shivers, and she notes that it's like the villain role that Dennis played in his street performance. She claims that it's all right as long as things are getting heated up, and she agrees that things are really getting heated up all right. " smashes "Revolution Falcon" into an ornamental spike.]] But Yūya is still shocked that Dennis is from Academia, protesting that it can't be. Dennis declares his Battle Phase, ordering "Chaos Giant" to attack "Revolution Falcon" with "Crush of Darkness". "Chaos Giant" reaches out and grabs "Revolution Falcon" by the torso, and Melissa declares that Dennis has avoided the formidable double-Trap and struck. It this attack is successful, Shun will be wiped out. Shun reminds Dennis that when "Revolution Falcon" battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become zero, and "Revolution Falcon" blasts flames from its turbines. Dennis activates the effect "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", negating the effects of the monsters that it attacks. The clamp-hand holding "Revolution Falcon" glows blue and the flames from the wing turbines of "Revolution Falcon" die out. Ascending higher above the stadium, "Chaos Giant" smashes the helpless "Revolution Falcon" into an ornamental spike, scattering the fragments above the crowd and passing the throne of Jack. The crowd cheers the violence, but Jack remains impassive. "Chaos Giant" then throws "Revolution Falcon", and the Winged Beast hits the ground, throwing up debris. The sight causes Shun to recall the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, and the "Chaos Giant"'s that marched through the blazing Heartland City. Shun and several other Duelists, including Yūto, opposed the "Chaos Giants". The sight causes Yūto to stir within Yūya, and Yūya whispers his counterpart's name in shock. " is launched into the air by "Chaos Giant".]] "Revolution Falcon" swoops out of the smoke that its crash caused, straight into a punch launched by "Chaos Giant", launching it through the air and finally breaking off "Revolution Falcon"'s left wing. Yuzu whispers that "Chaos Giant" is toying with its target, and she asks why they have to fight like that. "Revolution Falcon" crashes into the glass shielding the Tops, shocking the watching crowd. Up in Yūya's room, Yūto appears beside him, and Yūya notes that Yūto's fury within him is arising, which means that Dennis is indeed from Academia. Dennis steers through the debris, and he notes that if he takes out the 2000 ATK "Revolution Falcon" with the 4500 ATK "Chaos Giant", Shun will take 2500 damage and lose exactly. He declares that it's game over. "Chaos Giant" throws the recaptured "Revolution Falcon" at the track in front of Shun, causing a massive explosion. Melissa declares that it's finally, finally settled, but she's proven wrong when Shun drives out of the smoke alongside his "Raid Raptors - Last Strix". Dennis is shocked too, as Shun explains that when he took damage he activated the effect of "Raid Raptors - Last Strix" from his hand. calls Shun's spirit admirable, and states that Shun learned that at the pro Dueling training school.]] He reduced the damage by 100 for every Magic and Trap Card that he controlled and Special Summoned it from his hand in Defense Position, which reduced him to 200 LP. Melissa narrates the event, and Dennis remembers "Last Strix" from when Shun drew and revealed it due to the effect of "Raid Raptors - Target Flag". Dennis comments that Shun knows that "Chaos Giant" can attack all of his opponent's monsters, and he attacks "Last Strix" with "Chaos Giant". "Chaos Giant" pokes the little "Raid Raptors" and it dissolves. Dennis ends his turn, and he asks if Shun is still hanging on. Shun retorts that no matter how much he is cornered, he'll survive. He'll crush Dennis no matter what with his iron will and his steeled strength. Dennis calls Shun's spirit admirable, and states that Shun learned that at the pro Dueling training school didn't he? Shun asks why Dennis knows about that, and Dennis replies that he knows a lot about Shun. He asks whether he should share a bit of valuable news from his time in Heartland. sees a girl with long dark purple hair in the crowd.]] Performing on the streets, Dennis had asked for a volunteer from the crowd as he fanned out his cards in Heartland City. But when he saw a girl with long dark purple hair and twin light bangs in the crowd, he had his "Entermage Trapeze Magician" snatch her up and deposit her in front of him. Bowing to her, Dennis claimed that she absolutely had to be his opponent in a Duel if his "Trapeze Magician" sought her out. Dennis gloomily explains to Shun that the adults and children watching all had smiles on their faces, but when Dennis found the girl, the fun was over. Dennis admits that it was awful; he wanted to keep doing those street performances, but since he found the girl, he had no choice but to green-light the hunting game. The destruction of Heartland Tower is shown, and in the aftermath, Dennis looks at the ruined city. A portal opened beside him, and Yūri emerged, cloaked in his mantle. Dennis commented that Yūri had kept him waiting, and Yūri asked if Dennis found "the girl". Dennis explained that she was with the Resistance in a refugee camp; a shattered dome near the two of them. prepares to Duel Yūri.]] The two of them found the girl that Dennis had met, and Dennis indicated the "bracelet girl" as she waited in line for water; the girl had a metal bracelet in the design of feathers around her wrist. The girl noticed them, and Dennis raised his hand and waved in greeting. He told Yūri that she was all his, though as the girl had already met him, he couldn't do anything. Yūri reassured Dennis that the Professor gave him that job specifically, raising his Duel Disk beneath his cloak. Yūri pursued the girl down an alleyway, and cornered her, asking what was wrong and whether or not she liked playing tag. He asked her not to make trouble. The girl strapped on her Duel Disk in response, and Yūri bemusedly called her unruly, but he agreed to Duel her; if he won, she had to listen to what he said. The girl, whose face is the same as Yuzu, Serena, and Rin's, simply looks at Yūri determinedly. asking Dennis what Academia is going to do with Ruri.]] Dennis confirms that the girl's name was Ruri. Shun asks Dennis to say that again, and Dennis comments that Ruri is Shun's sister, isn't she? Yuzu, Serena, and Yūya are all shocked, and Dennis asks if Shun is surprised. In an entrance to the stands, Sora Shiun'in eavesdrops on the Duel, sucking on a lollipop. Shun curses Dennis, angrily asking him why they targeted Ruri. Dennis replies that he just followed orders. Shun notes that Ruri is at Academia, and he angrily asks what Academia is going to do with her. Dennis replies that he doesn't know, but if Shun wants to save Ruri, why doesn't he hurry on to Academia instead of wasting his time here? Before Shun set off on this journey, didn't he declare that he'd save Ruri even if he had to do it alone? Shun agrees that he'll go, vowing to crush those who sent his comrades to hell and captured Ruri. Watching the Duel with Yūya. Yūto adds Dennis to the list; he who took the smiles of Heartland away. performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Summon "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon".]] Shun screams that he'll crush them all, declares his turn and draws. He activates the Magic Card, "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force", paying half his LP to Special Summon "Revolution Falcon" from his Graveyard. His LP falls to 100, and "Revolution Falcon" reappears on the field. Shun declares that he will treat "Revolution Falcon" as Xyz Material and overlay it to Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" monster that is two Ranks higher. He chants "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" "Satellite Cannon Falcon" appears with 3000 ATK and Melissa asks what this is, declaring that even with his hand at zero, Shun pulled off a miracle draw and further evolved his ace monster. Shun remembers seeing several of his comrades being sealed in cards by the red-jacketed Academia students, and vows that he will smash Dennis to smithereens for his comrades who were hunted in cold blood and sealed in graveyards called cards. He activates the effect of "Satellite Cannon Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 800. Dennis laughs that it's only 800, but Shun explains that the effect will be multiplied by the number of "Raid Raptors" monsters in his Graveyard. Dennis gasps in shock, and Shun reminds him that five "Raid Raptors" rest in his Graveyard. " blasts "Chaos Giant".]] He orders "Satellite Cannon Falcon" to incinerate with the rage of the hunted, and "Satellite Cannon Falcon" spreads out the fins on its back and brings its cannons to bear. Shun declares the first strike, and the specter of a "Raid Raptors - Skull Eagle" rises from the Graveyard, converts itself into green energy, which "Satellite Cannon Falcon" absorbs and fires from its cannons at "Chaos Giant". The Fusion Monster reels backwards as it falls to 3700 ATK. Yūya and Yūto watch as Shun declares that the path to despair and defeat is stretching before Dennis, and he declares the second strike. Absorbing the second "Skull Eagle", "Satellite Cannon Falcon" blasts "Chaos Giant" again, reducing it to 3100 ATK. Shun dedicates the next strike to his little sister Ruri, whose future Dennis stole away. The specter of "Fiend Eagle" rises from the Graveyard, and is absorbed and blasted at "Chaos Giant", reducing it to 2300 ATK. Yuzu notes Shun's fury as the stone in her bracelet glows. Dennis cries that it won't end like this, and he goes for an Action Card, but he hits a bump in the road created during the previous Battle Phase, and his D-Wheel jumps into the air and out of reach of the card. Melissa groans in sympathy, noting that Dennis failed to grab an Action Card. Next Shun tells Dennis that for closing off the path to his ambitions, Dennis will take the pain of Shun's one and only best friend Yūto. Yūya whispers, "Yūto's hatred" as Shun orders the fourth strike, and this time, "Satellite Cannon Falcon" absorbs the specter of "Last Strix" and blasts it at "Chaos Giant" and reduces it to 1700 ATK. asks Yūya if he understands these feelings.]] Yūya's eyes begin to glow and his hair stands on end, and Yūto asks Yūya if he understands these feelings. Yūya replies that he does, and he calms down. Yūya describes the Duel as filled with nothing but anger and hatred, clenches his fist, and looks sadly at the screen as he stands alone. Dennis yells that this time he'll get it, but as he goes for an Action Card, "Chaos Giant" falters and falls to one knee, shattering the stone and dislodging Dennis. Dennis reaches desperately for the card, but he can't reach it, as Melissa narrates. Shun turns away from Dennis, and he dodges the scattered debris on his D-Wheel. Dennis emerges from the wrecked track, cursing and wondering if even the Action Cards have forsaken him now that he has abandoned his entertainer persona. He runs over bumpy track and groans. Shun declares that the flames of his sealed comrades' anger will never burn out. Yūya yells that that's enough and he tells Shun to stop, but Shun orders the fifth strike. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" absorbs the specter of "Revolution Falcon" and fires again, reducing the ATK of "Chaos Giant" to 500. Powersliding, Shun immediately declares his Battle Phase, telling "Satellite Cannon Falcon" to soar. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" blasts off into the sky, and Melissa declares that "Satellite Cannon Falcon" is ascending steadily further and further; it climbs on and on to greater heights through the clouds and through the stratosphere. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" maintains an orbit above the Synchro Dimension's Earth, facing the rising sun. It opens its wing flaps once again and orange energy emerges from the fins, forming the "Raid Raptors" crest with "Satellite Cannon Falcon" at the center. is defeated by Shun.]] Bringing its cannons to bear, "Satellite Cannon Falcon" glows green and charges up an energy blast as purple lightening sparks across it. Shun tells Dennis to bear the feelings of the hunted and shatter, declaring "Eternal Avenge!" "Satellite Cannon Falcon" fires a green energy blast from its core, adding its cannon fire to the blast. The blast spears from the heavens, obliterating "Antique Gear Chaos Giant" and destroying it. Dennis screams as he's thrown from his D-Wheel and his LP falls to zero. The crowd cheers the violent blow and Dennis weakly admits that Shun has won and passes out. Shun comes to a stop on the opposite side of the track. Melissa declares that it's finally over, the final match of the first round, and the winner is Shun Kurosaki . The Action Field disperses, and Sora rolls his lollipop in his fingers before turning and leaving. Jack also gets up and leaves his throne, while Crow, Shinji and Yūgo watch grimly. Melissa realizes that Shun's fury has wrecked the track, and she angrily asks what they will do now. Shun tosses his helmet aside and straps on his Duel Disk, declaring that no matter how many of them come from Academia, he'll annihilate them all by himself. He attempts to activate the Human Sealing Technology of his Duel Disk, but no matter which buttons he presses the option does not appear. Shun curses and he angrily asks why he can't turn Dennis into a card. Then he realizes that's it's Reiji's doing; Reiji has messed with his Duel Disk. In his office, Roget orders Dennis Macfield to be secured immediately. Shun grabs Dennis by the collar and prepares to punch Dennis, but the stadium staff grab Shun and drag the angry Xyz user away as he yells at them to let him go. Serena observes that Dennis joined the Lancers in order to keep an eye on her, and Yuzu notes that Academia didn't just capture Ruri, but Rin too, and they are also her Serena and her. She wonders what their reason is. 's personal security block Reiji and Reira.]] Reiji and Reira turn to leave the Council Chamber, and Gael asks where they are going. Reiji replies that he's going to meet with Dennis; he has a few things that he would like to confirm with him. But the Executive Council's personal security block him, and Reiji dangerously asks what the meaning of this is. Gael explains that they do not want to make a fuss over this issue, and Gray clarifies that they'd prefer not to fight anyone or have anyone interfere. Azul states that for as much as it is possible, they want to maintain order in City as it is. Bordeaux agrees that that is what they wish, and he asks White Taki if this is indeed the case. Taki politely agrees, stating that they would like Reiji to leave their world out of something as troublesome as an interdimensional war; does Reiji understand that? Dennis is wheeled away on a stretcher, and Yūya whispers Yūto's name, noting that his counterpart harbored all that hatred and anger, and told him to make people smile through Dueling. He declares that he'll inherit Yūto's feelings, and he'll definitely end this interdimensional war with his Dueling. Featured Duel Shun Kurosaki vs. Dennis Macfield ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Dennis controls "Antique Gear Chaos Giant" (CG Star 10/4500/3000), has "Entermage Bonus Dealer" and "Entermage Overlay Juggler" in his Pendulum Zones, has 2400 LP and no cards in his hand. Shun controls "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" (Rank Star 6/2000/3000) two Set cards, has 2500 LP and one card in his hand. '''Turn 4: Dennis' Shun activates his face-down Continuous Trap Cards, "Raid Raptors - Lock Chain" and "Raid Raptors - Reactor". The former will change the battle position of a newly Special Summoned monster his opponent controls if its ATK is higher than the total ATK of all "Raid Raptors" monsters Shun controls and the latter will destroy a Special Summoned monster his opponent controls that changes its battle position if it has more ATK than the total ATK of all "Raid Raptors" monsters and inflict its ATK as damage to Dennis. "Chaos Giant" is unaffected by the opponent's Magic/Trap effects, so neither effect resolves. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Revolution Falcon". The effect of "Revolution Falcon" would reduce the ATK of the Special Summoned "Chaos Giant" to 0, but the effect of "Chaos Giant" negates the effects of monsters it battles. The attack continues and "Revolution Falcon" is destroyed. Shun activates the effect of the "Raid Raptors - Last Strix" in his hand, reducing the battle damage by 100 for each Magic/Trap Card he controls (Shun: 2500 → 200 LP) and letting him Special Summon it. Shun Summons "Last Strix" (CG Star 1/100/100) in Defense Position. "Chaos Giant" may attack all monsters the opponent controls, so it attacks and destroys "Last Strix". Turn 5: Shun Shun draws "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force" and subsequently activates it by paying half of his LP (Shun: 200 → 100 LP), allowing him to Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Revolution Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Summon "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon" (Rank Star 8/3000/2000/1 ORU) in Attack Position. Shun activates the effect of "Satellite Cannon Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 800 a number of times equal to the number of "Raid Raptors" monsters in his Graveyard, meaning 5 ("Chaos Giant": 4500 → 3700 → 2900 → 2100 → 1300 → 500). Dennis attempts to grab Action Cards twice, but the debris from the attack of his own "Chaos Giant" block him. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" attacks and destroys "Chaos Giant" (Dennis: 2400 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Shun Kurosaki Dennis Macfield Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2